challens_original_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Caralyn Duboise
“I’ve been fighting to be who I am all my life. What’s the point of being who I am, if I can’t have the person who was worth all the fighting for?” Appearance Cara has blond hair a little longer then midback and deep gray-blue eyes. That with her creamy colored skin, height, and slim built often makes people think this woman is easy picking. In term of body, she has a willow shape with long legs and a flat stomach with a filled out chest. She can always bee seen with a double chain around her neck, each with a cross, the only thing she has of her parents... possibly. Personality As a child you would have said light, bubbly, fun… but after she realized weird monsters nobody could see were hunting her, she became more of a loner, not really caring about what people thought about her any longer. She's not unkind, but she's no longer overly sensitive to others. Patient, loyal, mature... all words one can use for Cara. She tends to easily charms people, but instead of doing it by just her optimism and sunny disposition, they are now also drawn in by the quiet fragility she seems to portray – a fragility that is a completely lie if one digs far enough beneath the surface. Once you get below the outer appearance, you get to the fierce and protective heart that is Cara. She has an inner strength that keeps her moving even though many would have given up. A protectiveness towards others that drives her to do things others probably wouldn't in order to help those she's come to care about. Basically, she's a strong girl with morals that she refuses to let go of even though the majority of the world turned their back. History Caralyn was born and quickly abandoned for reasons that are totally unknown to her, all she knows is the double necklace around her neck signifies that her parents must have... cared at least. As she grew older, she realized she could see odd things... of course nobody believed her and she was placed securely in an institute for the mentally insane. The place was... awful, but there was nothing she could do so there she stayed for the next decade of her life until she turned eighteen and found herself escaping. She knew she wasn't mentally anything and she refused to stay there any longer now that she was old enough to... do anything else. She decided to travel, finding herself in many places until she found herself in Tokyo where the monsters finally managed to corner her. The only thing that saved her was a redhead named Pandora, who spent the next little while teaching the girl who and what she was. Now she's wandering around the world again trying to figure all this shit out. Powers and Abilities Spirit Weapon ''Double Jeopardy'' When her spirit weapon is revealed you find a pair of 9mm Glocks... nothing more and nothing less. Ability One - Ability Two - Trivia *Cara knows nothing about her past or who her family is. Quotes *“Learn to value yourself, which means: fight for your happiness.” Gallery matsumoto_rangiku___summer_fun_by_swiftblade_tenshou.png Rangikumatsumoto.jpg matsumoto_rangiku_by_katyha12-d4x007t.png Character Thread Fillers